


【冷言】全世界失眠

by Mistake_AW



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistake_AW/pseuds/Mistake_AW
Relationships: 冷言
Kudos: 5





	【冷言】全世界失眠

1.

众所周知，谢天宇喜欢和好看的人一起玩，所以当他和卢崛玩到一块的时候，胡建鑫一点都不惊讶，甚至眼皮都没多抬一下。

反倒是卢崛自己巴巴地贴着胡建鑫问：“诶？你都不问问我们怎么认识的吗？”

“怎么认识的？”胡建鑫依旧没有抬眼，继续看着自己的屏幕专心操作。

“我们蹦迪认识的！”

“乐言老渣男了。”说这话的邓杰跟卢崛自IGY起便在一个队，补起队友刀来毫不留情。

“谁是渣男还不好说呢。”身为前队友的胡建鑫也顺嘴补刀不在场的另一名当事人。

说者无意，听者有心。

“渣男嘛？”卢崛若有所思。

2.

职业选手的圈子本身其实并不大，喜欢玩的选手不算多也不算少，卢崛算其中一个。那天卢崛早早就位，当谢天宇戴着墨镜姗姗来迟时，卢崛已经小酒喝的上头，整个人站在卡座上蹦的起劲。还是共同好友霍霍拉了拉卢崛，示意他下来跟谢天宇碰个杯。

夜店吵闹的音乐迫使霍霍贴在谢天宇耳边，大声叫嚷着：“这！乐言！IG的那个乐言你知道吧！”

“啊~”谢天宇这一句抑扬顿挫的回应引来了卢崛疑惑的目光，谢天宇张开双臂，热情地将小孩子揽过来，在卢崛背上轻拍示好，在他耳边自我介绍到：“OMG icon。”

听到OMG三个字卢崛清醒了许多，抽身认真看着眼前的帅哥，隔着墨镜终于认出了对方是同为LPL选手的谢天宇，两人曾在去年的全明星见过。似乎是不满墨镜的遮挡害的自己没有第一时间认出对方，小孩子试探着伸手摘掉了谢天宇的大墨镜，嘴里还抱怨道：“哥哥你怎么回事，来夜店还戴墨镜啊。”

不知道是小孩子喝多了犯迷糊还是天生没有什么距离感，谢天宇没有过于计较卢崛自说自话的举动，反而宠溺地笑了起来，振振有词地回答道：“好看啊。”

“你这墨镜是挺好看的。”

“喜欢就送你了。”谢天宇从卢崛手里拿回被把玩的墨镜，往卢崛脸上比了比，装模作样的叹了口气：“哎呀，你戴着框镜戴不了。”

说罢单手扯开了卢崛宽大的领口，一边打量着卢崛好看的锁骨，一边将墨镜的一支镜腿贴着卢崛的皮肤插进衣服里，将墨镜扣在卢崛的领口。旁边深知谢天宇德行的朋友没有拆穿，只是翻了个白眼在内心吐槽一句【谢天宇老色批了】，但卢崛不知道，冰凉的镜腿贴着卢崛微微发烫的皮肤，过于强烈的存在感让他一时愣了神，等回过神来，谢天宇已经抛下自己跟卡座上的别人去打招呼了。

好在小孩子的心事来的快去的也快，震耳欲聋的电音，敲击在每个人的心脏上，跟着节奏快速变换的灯光忽明忽暗，旖旎的氛围感染着在场的每一个人。被身边人拽着一块蹦迪卢崛很快就将纷繁的心事抛诸脑后。音乐切换，卢崛很自然的勾着旁边的朋友一起跟着节奏鞠躬。

谢天宇知道这个动作，最早只会在电音节看到大家这么艹栏杆，但这几年夜店里00后的小孩子都颇爱玩这套，跟着节奏大幅度的弯腰鞠躬，酒精的加持下，血液飞快地涌向大脑，让人意外的上瘾。看着小孩子疯闹的样子，谢天宇鬼使神差地又挤到了卢崛身边，一手拿着烟，一手按住了卢崛的后脑勺，跟着节奏向下使劲，迫使卢崛每一次都弯的更低，不让他停，直到DJ换了音乐才松手。

卢崛余光看了眼身边的人，知道是谢天宇按着自己的头，职业选手的手掌往往都很大，谢天宇也不例外，几乎单手就包裹住了自己整个后脑勺，酒精和电音的蛊惑，让卢崛整个人都兴奋着，根本不想着挣扎反抗，有了谢天宇托着自己反而借力玩的更嗨。戛然而止得音乐和谢天宇猝不及防的松手反而让本就昏昏沉沉的卢崛失了重心，跌跌撞撞就往人身上倒，谢天宇赶忙接住小孩子，丝毫没有罪魁祸首的自觉，戏谑着问到：“玩那么疯啊。”

“我靠，刚被你弄死了。”卢崛一边抱怨一边推开了谢天宇，“你这种背着女朋友出来玩的才疯好吧。”

谢天宇觉得自己今天的酒可能有毒，这上头的太快了，自己竟然觉得这小孩子抱怨的样子怪可爱的，吐了口烟，回答道：“哪来的女朋友，早分了，你呢？女朋友不管？”

“啊？”卢崛愣了愣，随即笑着回敬道：“你问我哪个女朋友啊~”

“牛逼！”谢天宇自认骚不过，比了个大拇指。

由于职业的原因，卢崛其实难得出来玩，好不容易趁休赛期出来放风，眼下只想着尽兴，在一群夜场的老手面前，很快就不小心喝多了，小孩子努力压住眩晕感，一个人跌跌撞撞地准备去卫生间醒醒酒。

熙熙攘攘的夜场，永远不缺喝醉的人，夜店的卫生间总是人满为患，东倒西歪的醉鬼多的很，保安和保洁轮番上阵维持着秩序和清洁。卢崛靠在门内的墙侧，借助着冰凉的大理石墙面和强力的空调冷风强行让自己清醒，不知道哪里冒出来的保安过来拍拍卢崛询问他是否安好，卢崛强撑着摆了摆手，起身洗了把脸感觉清醒了些许，出门就看到了谢天宇在门口握着手机抽着电子烟等人。偌大的夜店人来人往，卡座上认识的不认识的都彼此推杯换盏，觥筹交错，卢崛却唯独觉得在此时看到谢天宇觉得格外亲切，一米八多的大高个像小兔子一样蹦到谢天宇面前，笑嘻嘻地明知故问：“你在等谁。”

一路跟过来的谢天宇被眼前地小孩子逗得忍俊不禁，抬手揉了揉卢崛一头褪了色的稻草：“等你啊，我看你喝得挺快的。”

“啊？我还好吧。”卢崛后之后觉地反应过来。

“我喝多了，陪我醒醒酒。”谢天宇也不给卢崛拒绝地机会，直接拉着卢崛来到了DJ台后方的小通道。卢崛到底来的次数到底少，完全不知道夜店里还有这种地方。

谢天宇靠在墙壁上，反手拿烟敲敲了身后的墙，金属外身的电子烟壳敲击墙壁的声音在吵闹的夜店里并不明显，但卢崛却将这两声清脆的敲击声听得格外清晰，视线也跟着聚焦到对面的人脸上。

“这首歌，我的最爱。”谢天宇这么说道。

DJ台正在播放的是烟鬼的《Something just like this》

I'm not looking for somebody

我并不渴求

With some superhuman gifts

那些超人类的天赋

Some superhero

那种超级英雄

Some fairytale bliss

那些童话般的天赐之福

Just something I can turn to

只是一些我能力所能及的事情

Somebody I can kiss

吻到我爱的人就好

I want some thing just like this

我想要的不过是这些

卢崛的英文水平并不好，并不听得懂这英文歌词，但他懵懵懂懂地听懂了谢天宇看着自己跟唱的那一句【I want something just like this】。DJ台后的走廊很黑，只有通道尽头依稀有光漏进来，卢崛却觉得谢天宇看着自己的眼里似乎有光，卢崛觉得自己心跳漏了一拍。

卢崛猛地凑到谢天宇脸前，当谢天宇都几乎以为对方要亲上来的时候，卢崛硬是停住了，直勾勾地盯着谢天宇。

谢天宇第一次觉得自己心脏的问题可能要赶紧去医院检查下，心跳的频率跟着身后DJ台的音响达成了一致，跟着节奏砰砰砰地在谢天宇地胸膛猛烈跳动，吵闹地环境里谢天宇只觉得自己地心跳声格外地清晰，清晰到他害怕这声音会被对面地卢崛听到。

凑在谢天宇跟前的卢崛却自顾自的笑了起来，语不惊人死不休：“哥哥，我发现你有泪痣诶。”

跟小孩子处了一晚上了，谢天宇知道卢崛嘴里大概率说不出什么好东西。闻言，谢天宇不气反笑，挑了挑眉说道：“小乐言，我跟你说啊，这里是夜店。”

“嗯？所以呢？”

“所以你这么玩是要挨操的。”

3.

即使人在训练室里，想起了这句话，卢崛到现在还是心有余悸，心虚的摸了摸鼻子，划着自己的电竞椅离开了胡建鑫身边。卢崛认真回想了初见当日自己和谢天宇的种种，不能否认，胡建鑫和邓杰说的很对，两个人可能都是渣男。

正在卢崛皱着眉头反思时，谢天宇的微信及时打断了卢崛的思绪。

【小乐言，在干嘛，1点出来吃宵夜，海底捞】

直截了当又强势是谢天宇一如既往的风格，卢崛皱了皱眉，卢崛没有办法拒绝，毕竟贫穷使人卑微，卢崛决定向这一顿海底捞低头。

五月的上海被闷热所笼罩，即使偶尔吹过一阵阵微风，也混杂着潮湿的粘腻感。如果不是谢天宇请客，卢崛觉得自己很可能不愿意离开基地凉爽的空调。

上海通宵营业的海底捞不多，出乎卢崛意料的是深夜的海底捞依旧门庭若市，卢崛打车来到附近时，看到不少人也三三两两地涌入海底捞，而在门口玩手机的谢天宇在灯火的照映下格外的显眼。休赛期的谢天宇顶着一头好看的浅灰色发色，穿着宽大的黑色的巴黎世家短袖T恤和浅咖色的中裤，露出的小腿因为脚下的老爹鞋而看上去肌肉线条格外清晰，路灯照耀下得谢天宇好看的让卢崛挪不开目光。除了他手里正拿着嘬得起劲得兰芳园奶茶，现在的谢天宇确实看上去是一个标准的玩世不恭的渣男。

“哥。”卢崛远远地就叫着谢天宇，一路小跑着凑到谢天宇身边，“你怎么在这喝奶茶。”

“大晚上想喝甜的，奶茶店都关门了，就只好全家买了瓶这个。”谢天宇举起手里地奶茶凑到卢崛跟前晃了晃。

“这个好喝吗，给我喝一口？”

也没等谢天宇答应，卢崛就自顾自地凑到黑色地吸管上吸了一口。谢天宇有咬吸管的习惯，纤细地吸管早就被他糟蹋地不像样子了，他看着卢崛毫不介意地含住自己喝过的奶茶的样子，漆黑的眸子一分分地亮了起来，心跳的声音隐约暗示着谢天宇，他可能要栽。

“你怎么喝完了啊。”小孩子悻悻地松口抱怨。

谢天宇“嗯哼”了一声算作敷衍地回答，带着小孩子进店吃火锅。

即使时间已经过了凌晨1点，海底捞的宾客依旧是络绎不绝。

“这怎么大晚上的跑出来吃海底捞的人那么多啊。”卢崛一边吃着番茄锅里的土豆，一边不解地问道。

“你不知道？这些都是夜店酒吧过来转场的，等下过了两点人更多。”

“为什么夜店转场来吃火锅？”

“你真不知道？”原本满不在乎的谢天宇来了兴趣，抬起头看着卢崛的眼睛。

“不知道啊。”

“没满分过？”

“满……我满你MLGB啊！”卢崛被谢天宇呛得地面红耳赤。

“哟，看不出来，我们小乐言还是个暗板王咯。”

“不是，冷少你怎么回事？我看上去是这种人吗？”卢崛被气地差点想撂筷子，半真半假地反击到：“比不了我们冷少，行情拉满。”

谢天宇被小孩子气急败坏地样子逗笑了，笑得肩膀一颤一颤地停不下来，上气不接下气地否认三连：“我不是，我没有，你别瞎说啊。”

“哎哟不是啊哥哥，你到底说不说啊，问个事怎么这么累。”

“想知道？”

“嗯。”

谢天宇挑了挑眉，扬手叫服务员给桌上加了4瓶江小白和两个小杯子，在卢崛还没反应过来前，就推给了小孩子一杯白酒。

“喏，上海半夜的海底捞卖的从来不是火锅，是这个。”谢天宇端起自己的杯子去碰了碰小孩子的桌上的酒杯，眯了一口才端着酒杯继续说道：“很多人去夜店就是想满分的，夜店那些低消的酒量哪够一个卡那么多人喝的，你真当那些玩夜店人人都那么有钱？看上的人没醉就只好带来海里捞继续喝。夜店里那些洋酒再混点这个喝，什么神仙也都分分钟给你安排的明明白白。”

卢崛听得一愣一愣的，自己去夜店只是图个乐子放松下，打职业的工资和日常开销也远远够他们偶尔出来玩个尽兴，根本没想到过这里面还有那么多的门道。

“哥你怎么懂那么多？不愧是老渣男了。”

“渣你妈！我是怕你吃亏好吧。”顿了顿，看小孩子愣愣没有反应，谢天宇试探着问道：“不陪我喝点吗？白的喝不了给你换点啤的？”

自恃酒量不错的卢崛根本没有想那么多，一边回味着谢天宇刚才的教导，一边端起了酒杯。

白酒独有的辛辣和灼烧感从喉间一路涌向胃里，纵使吃了不少垫了肚子的卢崛仍觉得吃不消，一会便上头了。

“送你回去？”买了单的谢天宇有些担心眼前喝了不少的小孩子。

“不要，胃里好难受，现在坐车回去肯定要吐。”

4.

其实卢崛说这话本身只是打算在火锅店缓缓再议，等回过神来的时候，已经被谢天宇安置在酒店了。

卢崛远比谢天宇要高，即使在整个LPL放眼望去，卢崛的身高也算罕逢敌手。喝多的人没有力气，整个人的重量都压在了谢天宇身上，将卢崛丢在床上后，谢天宇也脱力地倒在了一边。

“草，真的累。”谢天宇本能的摸出了电子烟，正在装烟弹时，被一旁的卢崛翻身按住了手。

“哥，哥，别，房间里别抽。”

谢天宇有些莫名其妙，电竞选手抽烟的并不少见，这还是自己第一次被人拦着不让抽烟：“怎么，你们IG VG都没人抽烟的吗？”

“谁他妈在房间里抽啊？”

“我这个电子烟味道很好闻的。”谢天宇开始试图狡辩。

“好闻个JB，你抽的又不是那种甜甜的水果味的。”

“啧。”谢天宇放弃了挣扎，收起了烟，嘴里却骂骂咧咧的：“妈的，可我嘴里快淡出个鸟了。”

语罢，在谢天宇还没反应过来前，卢崛的唇稳稳地覆盖了上来。

5.

草！这就是17岁野爹的gank能力吗？

6

谢天宇被吻了个猝不及防，卢崛的唇又软又湿，少年身上独有的荷尔蒙的味道浸染着白酒的香醇，小巧的舌尖沿着唇线一遍又一遍地描绘，把谢天宇的双唇舔的湿漉漉的。卢崛正要伸舌进谢天宇地唇齿时，却被谢天宇侧过头躲过了了。

“乐言，你知道你在干嘛？”

被拒绝的卢崛一脸懵逼，瞪大着双眼看着眼前年长的哥哥，错愕的小脸满脸写着【装你妈呢？】

谢天宇觉得自己现在前所未有的急需尼古丁的帮助，他长舒了一口气，定了定心神，在眼前小孩子的眼神黯下去前，伸手扣住了小孩子的手，认真地盯着卢崛好看地眸子，轻声哄骗道：“你知道，你这样，等下会逃不掉的吗？”

卢崛觉得自己可能中魅惑了，谢天宇认真看着自己地眉眼，眼角地泪痣，温柔地细语，让卢崛大脑空白，只是呆呆地反手也握住了对方地手。

喝了酒的谢天宇依旧吻地很温柔，温热的手掌捧着卢崛的脸，烟酒的味道混在着香奈儿香水的味道像浪潮一样地向卢崛袭来，包裹住稚嫩的小孩子，谢天宇贴着卢崛红润的双唇，轻轻地吮吸嘬弄，舌尖耐心地撬开了对方的唇齿，勾引着卢崛伸舌跟自己纠缠。

谢天宇翻身把卢崛整个人都按在柔软的大床内亲吻，灵活的舌在对方的口腔里一遍又一遍的搅弄，反复张大的双唇像是要把卢崛整个人都含入口中。静谧的房间被吞咽的口水声和布料间的摩擦声填满。

在事情更进一步前，卢崛捧住了谢天宇的头，制止了一切，心虚地摸了摸鼻子，“我还未成年。”

“So？”

“So，So，你操我是犯法的。”

谢天宇闻言好气又好笑，挑了挑眉，并不打算跟小孩子过多的计较是谁先闪现开团的问题，只是无奈地松开了卢崛，撑起身打量着身下的小孩子，见小孩子没有任何松口的迹象，便揉了揉卢崛的头发，起身一言不发地对着镜子理了理头发和衣服，转身就往门外走。

“你去哪里啊？”小孩子倒在床上看到谢天宇要走，发出了不满的声音。

“回去了。”

“这个点？不一起睡一会再回去吗？”

谢天宇怂了怂肩，轻飘飘地回了一句：“不了，毕竟你未成年。”

7.

谢天宇的关门声很轻，却像是重锤砸在了卢崛的胸口，心脏不知道为何隐隐约约的泛起了酸疼，卢崛捂着眼躺在床上大口喘气，脑内纷乱的思绪像柳絮一般理不清。刚刚还被旖旎暧昧填满的房间，如今空荡荡的，只剩下卢崛一人的呼吸声，卢崛感觉自己像被遗弃的小动物一样，委屈难受的心思悄悄涌上来。

摸不透谢天宇心情的卢崛起身洗了个澡，回来一边擦着头发一边拿起了手机，空荡荡的主界面没有任何未读消息，卢崛嘴角眼角都垮了下来。卢崛捏着手机反复按着锁屏键，犹豫了片刻，终于下定决心给谢天宇发了一条微信。

【你回去了？】

【不然？】谢天宇的消息回的很快，却是看上去冷漠又疏离。

而在卢崛不知道的另一边，谢天宇却也是捏着手机反复查看微信里和卢崛的聊天框，不知道是不是因为喝多了的关系，卢崛回得格外得慢。谢天宇咬着拇指得指甲，正在自我怀疑是不是自己得回应过于冷淡了，手机终于传来了两声震动。

【OMG基地在哪啊】

【你回去远不远啊】

等了那么久鱼终于上钩了，谢天宇捏着手机笑得见牙不见眼。

【不远，就在2612】

8.

卢崛看着手机上得数字，终于后知后觉地反应过来这是酒店的另一间房间号。

“我草尼玛！”

这波啊，这波是姜还是老的辣。

9.

知道自己栽了的卢崛灰溜溜地按响了谢天宇房间的门铃，谢天宇似乎是刚洗好澡，穿着浴袍，浅灰色的头发还滴着水，双手撑着门和门框并不准备这么简单的放人进去。

“怎么啦，小乐言。”谢天宇很想掩饰自己的情绪，却根本藏不住笑意。

“来找你睡觉啊。我一个人睡不着。”卢崛说的理直气壮。

“哦~”眼看着眼前的小孩子要炸毛，谢天宇笑着松开了手：“睡觉是可以，但睡我不行。”

“神他妈我睡你？”

“哦？”谢天宇笑得更猖狂了，伸手把小孩子一把拉近了怀里，揉了揉头，随口扯开话题缓解尴尬：“你怎么漂完头发那么干。”

“不知道啊。”卢崛一脸懵逼地摸了摸两人的头发：“你不也是漂的吗，为什么你的头发不干？”

“可能我的洗发水比较贵。”谢天宇随口敷衍着就把小孩子往床上扯。

卢崛知道这波是自己送上门的，可还是心有不甘地挣扎着：“不是，哥，就好好睡觉不行吗？”

谢天宇看着卢崛别扭的样子，仿佛自己是在强奸良家妇女一般罪恶，小孩子的抗拒愈发挑起他作为雄性的本能，压着好看的小孩子细细端倪，终于还是心软了下来，轻轻啄了啄卢崛的唇便罢休，哄着人睡觉。

折腾了许久两人都倦了，不知道是谢天宇身上好闻的味道让人分外安心，还是睡前的晚安语格外有魔力，卢崛抱着谢天宇睡了个好觉，

在卢崛昏昏沉沉睡着前，他清晰地听到了谢天宇在自己耳边的呢喃：“小乐言，今年我陪你过生日好不好？”


End file.
